O Verdadeiro Primeiro Beijo de Lois & Clark
by Dreaminit
Summary: Uma fic totalmente Clois. Lois e Clark numa festa...Clark bebe demais...faz coisas demais...hum...Lois como sempre engraçada e abusada.


**Nota da Autora: **As gírias que escrevi aqui são totalmente trazidas para o nosso bom Português. Então, às vezes, vocês podem achar que os personagens nunca falariam coisas desse tipo no seriado, mesmo em Inglês.

Se ficar meio confuso de ler, a culpa é toda do Ele muda a formatação toda do texto! Que coisa!

**O bom leitor é aquele que comenta:D**

Clark e Lois se reencontraram no último aniversário dela (se quiser, leia minha fic "O Aniversário de Lois") e prometeram não perderem o contato de novo. Algum tempo se passou e ele continuaram com a promessa, se viam e ligavam um para o outro. Quando um precisava desabafar, o outro estava lá para escutar.

Na última vez que Clark ligara para Lois, ele estava preocupado com seus pais. Disse que eles estavam brigando muito e que eles nunca tinham feito isso. Ele que ficava no meio, não conseguia fazer nada.

Bom, você pode sugerir uma segunda lua-de-mel...

Segunda lua-de-mel? É uma boa idéia! Como eu não tinha pensado nisso antes? – Clark ficou surpreso e esperançoso.

É, eu acho que eles merecem uma viagem legal. Você pode pensar num lugar que eles gostariam de ir e comprar as passagens. Assim, eles não vão poder recusar!

O que você acha de Miami?

Hum, é muito ensolarada. Acho que seu pai não vai gostar muito. Prefiro Washington, é uma cidade mais séria, eles podem visitar a Casa branca e outros lugares interessantes.

Pode ser…mas, não é romântico, não acha? – Clark retornou ao ponto principal: amor!

Ah, é! Não é uma viagem cultural...

Mas você não é culta! Chloe que é!

O quêêê? Lógico que sou e aposto que sou mais culta que você! Caipira! – Lois ficou muito zangada.

Calma, eu só estava brincando!

Eu sei que não estava, mas, tudo bem. O que você acha de Nova York? Eles podem ir às compras e relaxar no Central Park...

Acho que acertou dessa vez!

Eu estou SEMPRE certa! – Lois ainda estava chateada.

Clark parou por um segundo e disse, com carinho:

Lois...?

O quê?

Desculpa. Eu só estava brincando com você, não quis te magoar.

Ok, Smallville. Já estou bem. Bom…você pode me ligar depois quando tudo estiver pronto. Mande beijos a seus pais!

Obrigado, Lois.

**Cap. II**

Uma semana depois...

Lois? Está tudo certo!

Nossa, você é rápido. Pensei que levaria um mês! Eles gostaram da idéia?

Sim, mas só houve um problema. Eles não queriam ir por causa do trabalho...

Mas, se eles quiserem, posso ficar no Talon durante a semana, afinal, estou de férias mesmo! E você pode cuidar da fazenda, não pode? Ou não é capaz?

Ah, Lois, faça-me rir!

Lois balançou a cabeça e foi beber um pouco d'água, diretamente no gargalo.

Tenho uma surpresa pra você, Lois. Você vai amar!

O que é?

Antes de viajarem, meus pais têm que ir à uma festa em Metrópolis, esta festa vai ser oferecida pelo Lex, mas acho que nem ele vai ficar até o final. Minha mãe disse que vai ser chata...

E qual é a surpresa?

Você vai comigo!

O quê? – e Lois se engasgou com a água, além de se molhar. – Então, quer dizer que só me mete em furada...

Você não é minha amiga? Lex me convidou também e minha mãe disse que fica chato se eu não for.

Ok, mas Lex não me convidou e...

Você vai ter que ir com um vestido bonito.

E você é meu personal stylist agora? Eu sei como me vestir, especialmente, pra esse tipo de festa.

Ok, ok! Desculpe!

Eu acho que o melhor que vai acontecer é que vou te ver vestido de pingüim. – Lois deu uma longa risada.

Clark não deu atenção a ela, de propósito e só disse que eles iram buscá-la no próximo sábado.

**Cap. III**

De acordo com o que tinham combinado, às oito em ponto, a limusine parou em frente a casa de Lois.

Olá, Sr. e Sra. Kent! Olá, Clark!

Olá, Lois! Senti sua falta, sabia? – Martha abraçou-a com força, fazendo Lois sufocar um pouquinho.

Eu também senti falta de vocês. – e ela tossiu.

E por que não foi visitar a gente todo esse tempo?

Sou uma pessoa ocupada agora, Sr. Kent! – e ela sorriu.

Ok, ok. Só te desculpo se nos convidar pra visitar sua casa um dia.

Mas, é claro! Como eu não lembrei de fazer isso antes? – ela olhou pra cima. – Que chique esse carro!

Isso foi só pra você, Lois. – Jonathan brincou.

Não diga isso, pai. Ela vai ficar metida! – Clark sorriu e sussurrou.

Eu não sou você, Clark Kent!

E vocês ainda brigam? Vamos, vocês são quase irmãos! – Jonathan reclamou e Clark e Lois se olharam.

Sou muito bonita pra ser sua irmã, caipira! – Lois provocou.

Lois, às vezes, acho que tem cinco anos! – Martha disse.

Ela tem um ano! – Clark riu.

Lois mostrou a língua pra ele.

Ok, já chega! – Joanthan disse sério. – Estão prontos para "A" festa?

Clark me disse que ia ser um pouco chata, mas vou tentar me divertir. Não vou a uma festa há muito tempo!

Isso é bom, Lois. Está vendo, Clark? Ela quer se divertir em qualquer lugar! – agora, Martha que comparava os dois.

Não me importo. – Clark respondeu olhando pela janela. – Está chovendo muito, não acham?

Sim, e parece que só vai parar amanhã...- Jonathan disse ajeitando seu smoking.

Depois de dez minutos, eles chegaram à mansão, propriedade da LuthorCorp.

Sra. Kent, vamos ter que correr pra não molharmos o vestido e o cabelo! – Lois exclamou.

E elas saíram correndo até chegar em uma parte seca. Clark e seu pai se olharam e disseram:

Mulheres...

Lois, está muito bonita hoje! Só reparei agora, não acham, rapazes? – Martha perguntou aos dois. Lois estava vestindo um bom e bonito vestido preto.

Sim, muito bonita! – Jonathan observou. Clark olhou para ela, mas apenas balançou a cabeça.

Obrigada, Sr. Kent! – Lois deu uma risadinha boba.

Então, este lugar é muito elegante, não? – Jonathan disse a todo mundo.

Oh, sim, muito! – Lois disse pegando uma taça de champagne.

Sr. e Sra. Kent se olharam e decidiram dizer com um pouco de desapontamento:

Lois...!

Ah, é só champagne!

Ok, tudo bem, é só champagne. – Martha disse sorrindo – Clark, não quer?

Não, obrigado, mãe. – e ele olhava para a maior pisciana que ele já tinha visto na vida.

Quer mergulhar? – Lois sussurrou no ouvido dele.

Oh, você é muito engraçada! Talvez, eu te jogue lá.

Nem ouse! – e Lois ficou de costas pra ele – Vamos entrar, pessoal?

Claro, estou muito curiosa! – Martha disse.

O salão estava com uma decoração preta e azul, fazendo um mistério no ar. A música era suave. Havia muitas pessoas importantes, e chatas, de acordo com a concepção de Lois, mas ela gostou de estar ali, de qualquer jeito. Eles procuraram por uma mesa vazia e sentaram. Depois de pouco tempo, Lex apareceu para cumprimentá-los.

Olá, família! – todos se levantaram.

Boa noite, Lex! – Jonathan apertou as mãos dele. – Obrigado pelo convite.

Sejam bem-vindos. Mas vocês acharam que eu ia deixar de convidá-los?

Na verdade, eu não fui convidada... – Lois disse.

Oh, Lois, você mudou pra cá e não consegui te achar aqui, em Metrópolis, desculpe, senhorita. – e ele beijou sua mão. – Você é bem-vinda aqui! – ela sorriu.

Estão gostando da festa? – Lex perguntou a todos.

Está tudo perfeito! – Martha sorriu.

Na verdade, esta festa não é das minhas preferidas. Tudo é muito formal aqui, mas o que posso fazer se meu pai quer assim... – ele disse, em confidência. Todou mundo riu e Lex deixou o grupo dizendo "Aproveitem!".

Os quatro beberam, comeram e comentaram sobre as coisas bizarras que ali estavam, como a grande cabeça de uma senhora, o estranho bigode de um senhor e outras. Lana estava lá com umas amigas, e, ás vezes Clark olhava pra ela. Ela apenas acenou com a cabeça. (Eles tinham terminado mais uma vez) Lois observou o amigo.

Claaark, eu não acredito que você ainda pensa nela!

O que você tem a ver com a minha vida? – Clark disse mal-criado.

É só um conselho, Clark...

Não te pedi nada.

Ok, vá pro inferno!

Desculpa, Lois. Acho que está um pouco certa...

Eu sempre digo que estou sempre certa, mas você nunca acredita em mim!

Você tem que me convencer mais... – ele a desafiou.

E vou. – ela disse mordendo um petisco.

**Cap. IV**

Mais ou menos, às 22:00h, Martha e Jonathan resolveram ir embora.

Bom, acho que já vamos... – Jonathan anunciou.

Mas, está cedo, pai...

Você esqueceu? Nós temos uma longa viagem até NY amanhã! - Clark e Lois ficaram desapontados.

Maaas, podem ficar se quiserem, oras! Vocês podem ir pra Smallville ainda hoje ou passar a noite na casa da Lois. Você se importa?

Claro que não! – Lois respondeu animada.

Então, façam isso. Mas, tenham juízo!

Eu cuidarei dele! – Lois colocou o braço no ombro de Clark.

Não sou um bêbê, Lois...

Sei que irá, Lois. Filho, sentirei sua falta... – e Martha dava beijinhos e abraçava Clark no meio do salão.

Mãe, tá todo mundo olhando...

Vamos, Martha? Estou cansado.

Ok.

Boa viagem! – Lois desejou.

Tchau, Lois.

Quando chegarem, liguem!

Claro!

Clark e Lois olhavam Sr. e Sra. Kent se despedindo de Lex e indo embora. Lois perguntou a Clark:

O que vamos fazer agora?

O mesmo que estávamos fazendo...

Ah, vamos, Clark! Vamos aproveitar! Seus pais não estão mais aqui!

Do que você está falando?

Eu não sei! Vamos nos divertir!

Você não faria isso com meus pais, eles confiam em você!

Fazer o quê? Não seja careta! Vamos!

Lois levantou e o puxou até o balcão de bebidas. Lana os viu e achou aquilo muito estranho.

Ei, cara! Vem cá! – o barman veio até eles. – Eu quero duas doeses de tequila. E você, Clark?

Não bebo álcool, Lois. Você sabe disso.

Clark, apenas experimente! Você já tem 19! O que você prefere?

Eu não sei, Lois...

Garçom, pode trazer quatro doses de tequila.

Tequila!

Ela veio do México pra nos esquentar! – e ela balançou os ombros fazendo uma dancinha. – Oh, cara, você é rápido. Aqui está, Clark!

E por que esse sal e limões?

Vou te ensinar. Preste atenção! Você tem que colocar o sal na sua mão, assim. – ela o ajudou. – Você lambe o sal e depois bebe bem rápido, de uma vez só. Depois você chupa o limão. – Clark estava escutando com atenção. – Está pronto?

Acho que sim... – ele disse com medo.

"Vambora!"

Lois começou e Clark a seguiu.

Uau! – ela balançou a cabeça – Gostou?

É muito, muito estranho... – Clark passou a mão na barriga, sentindo a queimação.

Vamos de novo?

De novo?

Sim, não funciona só com uma vez...

Meu Deus...

Você vai sentir a sensação daqui a pouco.

Que sensação?

Isso depende se você é acostumado a beber ou não...

Você sabe que não sou...o que vai acontecer comigo?

Calma, Clark. Relaxa.

Lois bebeu sua segunda dose e Clark fez o mesmo. Eles ficaram lá vendo o menu e procurando suas próximas bebidas. Clark disse que iria ao banheiro. No caminho, Lana foi falar com ele:

Olá, Clark! Como vai?

Bem. E você?

Também. Err...Clark, você esteve bebendo?

Sim, sim. É só um pouco de tequila...

Tequila? Você nunca bebeu tequila!

Há sempre uma primeira vez, né?

Tome cuidado, Clark.

Claro.

Vejo que você e Lois continuam amigos... – Lana observou Lois, que estava no balcão bebendo uma margarita.

Sim. Meus pais gostam dela. – ele olhou pra ela. Lois acenou sorrindo.

E eles sabem que ela bebe desse jeito?

Acho que não, mas ela sabe o que está fazendo.

Espero que sim. E espero que você esteja também. Tchau, Clark.

Lana beijou sua bochecha e Clark ficou olhando ela andando e depois pra Lois bebendo. Ele decidiu ir logo ao banheiro.

**Cap V**

Quando voltou do banheiro, ele não podia lidar com a visão que estava tendo. Estava parado olhando Lois dançar ao som de "Don't Cha" do Pussycat Dolls. Ela estava tão sexy com aquele vestido preto e se mexendo daquele jeito...mas era a Lois. Não, ele não podia estar atraído por ela. Sim, só poderia ser o efeito da tequila que ela havia mencionado.

_I know you like me (I know you like me) _

_I know you do (I know you do) _

_Thats why whenever I come around _

_She's all over you (she's all over you) _

_I know you want it (I know you want it) _

_It's easy to see (it's easy to see)_

_And in the back of your mind _

_I know you should be on with me (babe) _

_Eu sei que gosta de mim_

_Eu sei que sim_

_Por isso é que nunca estou por perto_

_Ela está em cima de você_

_Eu sei que você quer_

_É fácil de ver_

_E no fundo de sua mente_

_Eu sei que você estaria em cima de mim _

Lois virou-se e viu Clark imóvel na pista. Ela disse "Vem!" e o chamou com seu dedo. Ele foi até ela como se estivesse hipnotizado.

Lois, você sabe que eu não sei dançar.

Essa música é fácil. Apenas mova os quadris! – ela gritou. – Assim, Clark! – e ela se mexeu como uma cobra.

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?_

_Don't cha_

_Don't cha_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?_

_Don't cha_

_Don't cha_

_Não deseja que sua namorada seja sexy como eu?_

_Não deseja que sua namorada seja louca como eu?_

_Não deseja?_

_Não deseja?_

_Não deseja que sua namorada seja tentadora como eu?_

_Não deseja que sua namorada seja divertida como eu?_

Está sentindo a sensação agora?

Sim, posso sentir... – Clark ficou um pouco preocupado.

Não é bom?

Muito bom... – Clark olhou para as costas nuas de Lois.

Deixe seu corpo livre! – ela deu uma risada boba.

_Fight the feeling (fight the feeling)_

_Leave it alone (leave it alone)_

_Cause if it ain't love_

_It just aint enough to leave my happy home (my happy home)_

_Let's keep it friendly (let's keep it friendly)_

_You have to play fair (you have to play fair)_

_See I dont care_

_But I know She ain't gonna wanna share_

_Lute com o sentimento_

_Deixe-a sozinha_

_Porque se isso não é amor_

_Não é suficiente pra eu deixar meu lar feliz_

_Vamos ficar só na amizade_

_Você tem que ser fiel_

_Veja, eu não ligo_

_Mas eu sei que ela não vai querer compartilhar_

Posso pôr minhas mãos em você?

Se você quiser... – ele sussurrou.

Eu não quero, é necessário!

Ela colocou as mãos na cintura dele e o puxou, ficando cara a cara com ele. Agora, ela podia sentir a respiração dele e naquele momento sentiu uma coisa diferente por Clark, mas ela achou que fosse passageiro.

_Clark pensando:_ Hum, ela está tão perto de mim! E ela cheira tão bem...Lois Lane sexy? Tequila, você tem o poder! Mas, eu não me importo. Acho que quero beijá-la, ou não?

Ela olhou para a boca dele e ele quase a beijou, mas ela colocou o rosto no seu ombro de um jeito levado.

_Lois pensando: _Hum, ele é tão musculoso. – ela apertou bem forte os braços dele – E eu poderia mergulhar nesses olhos azuis. – ela sorriu – Ele está bêbado? Acho que ele quis me beijar. Mas, ele bebeu só duas doses! De qualquer jeito, isso está ficando cada vez mais divertido.

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?_

_Don't cha_

_Don't cha_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?_

_Don't cha_

_Don't cha_

Lois, preciso beber água, por favor.

Só vou se você beber mais tequila comigo.

Vou pensar no caso.

Eles sentaram no balcão e Lois pediu água ao barman. Enquanto Clark bebia, Lois perguntou:

Você gosta de dançar comigo, não gosta?

Hum, um pouco. Tenho que admitir que você é uma boa dançarina.

Eu sou boa fazendo qualquer coisa!

Qualquer coisa? – dessa vez, ele pareceu levado.

Err...Clark, já pensou sobre a tequila? – ela deu um sorriso largo.

Lois, meus pais me confiaram a você. O que vai acontecer comigo dessa vez?

Eu acho que vocês estão se divertindo, não estão? – Lex apareceu e entrou na conversa.

Oh sim! Muito divertida a festa! – Lois olhou para Clark.

O que você está fazendo com meu amigo? – Lex sorriu.

Nada, só estava tentando convencê-lo de beber uma tequila comigo.

E você vai, Clark?

Dê sua opinião... – Clark sorriu.

Lex olhou para Lois, que estava sorrindo muito e disse ao barman:

Três doses de tequila! Uhu!

Eles beberam mais três rodadas e Lex deixou Clark e Lois sozinhos.

O que você quer fazer agora, Clark?

Dançar com você!

"My Humps" do Black Eyed Peas estava tocando.

_What you gon' do with all that junk? _

_All that junk inside your trunk? _

_I'ma get, get, get, get, you drunk, _

_Get you love drunk off my hump. _

_My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, _

_My hump, my hump, my hump, my lovely little lumps. (Check it out)_

_My love, my love, my love, my love _

_You love my lady lumps, _

_My hump, my hump, my hump, _

_My humps they got u, _

_She's got me spending. _

_(Oh) Spendin' all your money on me and spending time on me. _

_She's got me spendin'. _

_(Oh) Spendin' all your money on me, on me, on me_

**Cap. VI**

Depois de 15 minutos dançando, eles foram à janela pegar um ar.

- Ainda está vivo? – Lois brincou.

Claro que estou. Uau, não podia imaginar que eu ia me divertir tanto aqui!

É porque você está comigo...

Você está completamente certa!

Não disse que ia te convencer que estou sempre certa?

Ah, é. Esqueci! – ele sorriu.

Bom, está melhorando na dança…

Minha professora é maravilhosa!

Ah, é?

É.

Clark não resistiu ao ar provocante de Lois. Ele não pensou duas vezes e beijou-a, inesperadamente. Lois se assustou mas correspondeu ao beijo, enquanto pensava:

Clark está me beijando? Como assim? E eu não posso nem saber se ele beija bem ou mal, afinal, ele está bêbado! Bem, está bom, mas será que é o máximo que ele pode fazer?

Ele parou o beijo e ficou olhando pra ela.

Clark, você está louco?

Não sei, Lois! Eu só tive vontade de beijar você. Desculpe...

Vamos embora, Clark.

Eles se despediram de Lex e saíram da mansão. Ainda estava chovendo. O celular estava fora de área e ela não podia chamar um táxi.

Droga! O que vamos fazer, caipira?

Me leve pra qualquer lugar...

Acho que te dar tequila não foi uma boa idéia. Bem, eu conheço um motel perto daqui, mas vamos ter que ir andando, pode fazer isso?

Eu faria tudo por você.

Ah, Clark, cala a boca!

Eles deixaram a mansão e correram dois quarteirões até chegarem ao motel. Lois pediu dois quartos, mas quando foi deixar Clark na cama, ele implorou para que ela ficasse ali com ele. Lois desceu e devolveu a chave de um dos quartos.

- Clark, acha que é uma boa idéia? – ele não respondeu nada – Ok, vamos ver o que eu faço com você...

**Cap. VII**

Quando Clark acordou por volta das dez horas, Lois estava parada em frente a ele com um copo de café e um donut. Ele abriu os olhos com dificuldade.

Lois, onde estamos?

Motel, Metrópolis.

Motel? E o que você está fazendo no meu quarto?

Você me pediu pra ficar aqui. E acho que você não conseguiria ficar sozinho aqui ontem à noite – ela sussurrou.

Por que minha cabeça dói?

Você lembra da tequila? – ela riu.

Aquela que veio do México ?

Acho que sim. – ela brincou. – beba e coma isto. Foi a única coisa que consegui.

Por que você está vestindo esse vestido preto – e ele olhou embaixo do lençol – E POR QUE EU SÓ ESTOU DE CUECA?

Bem, nós estávamos ensopados ontem e eu não podia deixar você dormir molhado, não é?

O que você fez comigo?

Ah, Clark, até parece! Eu não fiz nada!

Você tem certeza?

Você acha que se eu fosse fazer alguma coisa com você, eu faria aqui? Olhe em volta, este lugar é horrível!

Bem, mas as pessoas fazem essas coisas em motéis, geralmente.

Vou fingir que não escutei você...

Ai, meu Deus. Alguém me viu bebendo?

Todo mundo viu. Incluindo a Lana, com quem você até conversou.

Não acredito!

Clark, a Lana ainda é importante pra você? Fala sério, você tem 19 anos, é dono do seu nariz e você estava se divertindo, acredite em mim.

Nunca mais vou sair com você. Onde estão minhas roupas?

Ali. – Lois apontou pra cadeira.

Pode pegá-las pra mim?

E você não vai me agradecer pelo café?

Ok, Lois. Muito obrigado.

E por toda aquela diversão ontem?

Lois! Olhe para a porta, vou levantar!

Ok, Clark. Eu já te vi pelado.

Sim, mas não quero que isso aconteça de novo.

Lois bufou e ligou a TV. Clark foi tomar banho. Ele voltou vestido com seu smoking.

Pingüim, você tem dinheiro para o táxi?

Por que?

Porque eu paguei esta noite aqui!

Ah, e por que passamos a noite aqui?

Porque eu não consegui chamar um táxi.

Sei... – ele disse desconfiado.

Bem, podemos ir agora? Temos que dirigir até Smallville hoje!

**Cap. VIII**

A viagem foi bem tranquila, apesar de Clark não querer revezar com Lois na direção. Eles chegaram pela tardinha e o sol estava se pondo. Lois ficava linda sob aquela luz.

Bom, de volta a cidade mais pacata dos EUA! – ela exclamou pondo as mãos nos bolsos.

Lois nem ligou para a mala dela, que estava dentro do carro, e foi andando até a cerca da fazenda para admirar a paisagem. Respirou fundo e disse:

Pelo menos o ar daqui é ótimo para limpar os pulmões!

Isso você não tem lá...

Nisso, você tem razão. Mas, sabe o que é, Clark?

Ela se virou pra ele. Ele notou que ela estava com um ar doce. Ela continuou a falar:

Eu nunca consegui ficar muito tempo parada esperando as coisas acontecerem. Gosto de correr atrás, de quebrar a cara, se for preciso. Você sabe que só vim parar aqui por causa da Chloe, aqui é legal, mas só pra passar umas férias, não querendo desmerecer o lugar onde nasceu. Nunca pensou em sair daqui? Alcançar novos mundos?

Sim. Às vezes, acho que isso aqui é pequeno demais para o que sou destinado.

Nossa, que falata de modéstia...e para o que você é destinado, garotão?

Ele suspirou e respondeu:

Ainda não sei...

Acho que já está chegando a hora de saber. Mas, se depender de você, né? Tomou seu primeiro porre aos 19 anos!

Ai, nem lembre disso, por favor! – ele virou o rosto.

Não sei por quê! Foi muito divertido...

Clark estava muito sem graça, principalmente pelo beijo que tinha dado nela. Ele estava não sabia se estava confundindo sentimentos. Mas, o que mais chateava é que ela agia como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se o beijo não tivesse sido importante pra ela. E não era ele que ia tocar nesse assunto!

Lois, vamos entrar?

Sim, vamos, estou com saudade do seu quarto!

Eles entraram e Lois foi logo se jogando na cama de Clark.

Aaaahhh! – ela se espreguiçou.

O que quer fazer? – Clark estava encostado com os braços cruzados na porta.

Ligar para a Chloe, posso? – ela perguntou já pegando o telefone.

- Chloe?

Lois?

Tudo bem?

Tudo...

Adivinhe onde estou!

Sei lá, Lois!

Em Smallville! Precisamente na cama do caipirão! – quando ela disse isso, Clark arregalou os olhos e se engasgou – Caaalma, só estou aqui porque...

E ela contou tudo, incluindo sobre o porre de Clark.

Lois, você não existe! – ele disse muito bravo.

Ai, Clark, só estava brincando! – ela olhou nos olhos dele – Quer soltar meu braço, por favor?

Ele se tocou do que estava fazendo e pediu desculpas.

Está com fome?

Não muita.

Bom, eu estou. Vou descer e preparar algo pra comer. Não quer alguma coisa?

Não, obrigada, garotão.

Clark desceu e ele, finalmente, pôde pensar no beijo que tinha acontecido ontem. E dessa vez, ela pensou com mais carinho nele, não apenas como algo divertido. Ele era um cavalheiro, podia ser perfeito para ela, mas será que ele também tinha interesse?

Ela levantou e começou a andar pelo quarto, olhando atenciosamente para tudo. Abriu o armário e encontrou a camisa do futebol. Lembrou do dia em que ela o derrubara no tanque d'água, do sorriso dele e sorriu também. Por que eles tinham tanto que implicar um com o outro?

Continuou a andar pelo quarto e abriu uma gaveta: cartas da Lana. Lois se lembrou dela, era o amor da vida dele, ele não a tinha esquecido, a prova era toda aquela preocupação na festa e depois dela. Suspirou, fechou tudo e desceu.

Clark estava vendo TV e comendo um sanduíche. Ela pegou um guardanapo e foi limpar um bigode de leite nele.

Você não vive sem mim, né? Tenho sempre que cuidar de você.

Se depender de você, eu morro!

Cruzes, Clark! Você é muito ingrato...

Lois, não sabe nem cuidar de si mesma!

Ah, não?

Ele lembrou que ela sabia dançar, lutar, conversar, dirigir, estudar, cuidar de idosos, beber e cativar os outros. E sempre sozinha.

É, pode ser...

Quando é que você vai admitir que estou sempre certa? Já te falei isso mil vezes! Eu só falo a verdade.

E não tem nada que você não minta ou omita?

Ela olhou pra ele, pensou e deu resposta negativa. Clark propôs verem um filme e Lois aceitou toda animada. Mas, logo ela adormeceu. Clark quis acordá-la:

Lois...? Lois, acorda. - ele falou baixinho.

Ela nem se moveu. Ele não pestanejou e levou-a no colo até seu quarto. Colocou-a embaixo dos cobertores, fechou a porta e desceu. Lois abriu os olhos, pegou um porta-retrato que tinha a foto de Clark, beijou e dormiu abraçada com ele.

**Cap. IX**

No dia seguinte, quando Lois foi para o Talon, Clark ainda estava dormindo. Na hora do almoço, ligou para casa.

Clark?

O que você quer, Lois?

Bom dia pra você também!

Desculpe, é que estou nervoso. Deu um problema aqui no trator.

Calma. Olha, só te liguei pra saber como vai se virar para o almoço, afinal, não deixei nada pronto aí.

Háhá. Você na cozinha?

Ah, Clark, eu poderia ter feito alguma coisa pra você.

Pode deixar, dou um jeito. E você vai almoçar o quê?

Já estou almoçando brownies!

Brownies, Lois? Coma algo decente!

Brownies são indecentes?

Lois, faça o que quiser. Tenho que ir.

Ok!

No fim do dia, quando Lois voltava à fazenda, Clark ouviu o barulho do carro e foi até a janela. Lois saiu do carro, deu um passo e caiu no chão. Clark deixou a caneca de café que segurava se espatifar no chão e foi correndo até ela.

Lois? Lois! – e batia no rosto dela.

Hum...?

Ele pegou a amiga no colo e levou para dentro. Fez Lois cheirar algo forte para acordar.

Lois, você quer me matar? O que aconteceu?

Eu não sei... – ela ainda estava grogue.

Você comeu alguma coisa além dos brownies?

Não...

Não? Como não? Você é louca? Você nem jantou ontem!

Não tive tempo, caipira...

Vou buscar um cobertor e esquentar a comida. Enquanto isso, fica aí quietinha.

Tá bom, garotão...

Depois de meia hora, ela já tinha comido e estava um pouco melhor.

Olha, vou te proibir de comer brownies. Não sei como não engorda! – ela sorriu – está melhor? – e passou a mão no cabelo dela.

Sim, obrigada, Clark...

Bom, alguém vai ter que ficar no seu lugar amanhã...

Não vai ser preciso, já estou melhor... – ela tentou levantar, mas fraquejou.

Vem, vamos dormir!

Clark a pôs na cama novamente e brincou:

É a segunda vez que faço isso em menos de 24 horas, percebeu?

Hehe. Percebi...

Ele beijou a testa dela e se despediu.

Clark...obrigada mais uma vez.

De nada, oras.

Ele fechou a porta e ela constatou que estava mesmo apaixonada. Ele desceu as escadas e constatou que estava mesmo apaixonado.

**Cap. X**

Lois

ouviu batidas na porta e, reclamona, gritou um "Entre". Clark entrou com uma bandeja na mão.

Como dormiu?

Bem, já estou muito melhor! – Lois sorria que nem criança.

Olha o que eu trouxe pra você...

Ah, Clark, eu já estava descendo, obrigada, não precisava.

Ele sorriu.

Ué, cadê meus brownies? – ela olhou pra bandeja, desapontada.

O que eu falei sobre eles ontem?

Ah, não acredtio! A essa altura da minha vida um...um...irmão que, por sinal é mais novo, cuidando de mim? Ah, não!

Lois, pode não parecer, mas só quero seu bem. – ele gargalhou. – Vamos, comendo!

Aai!

Depois de comer seu primeiro café da manhã mais consistente em muito tempo, Lois levantou e disse que ia trabalhar. Clark só concordou depois de muita insistência dela e ligava toda hora pro Talon.

Clark, eu já disse que estou bem. É sério. Tenho muito trabalho por aqui e...

Quando Lois se virou deu de cara com Lana sentada no balcão.

Eerr...oi, Lana.. – deu um sorriso amarelo – Clark, tenho que desligar.

Ela desligou o telefone nervosa e o colocou dentro do bolso do avental.

Prontinho, Lana. Tudo bem?

Tudo, e você?

Bem.

Como vai Chloe?

Bem. Trabalhando muito em Metropólis!

O silêncio constrangedor que Lois odeia apareceu e ela perguntou o que Lana queria. Enquanto ela preparava o pedido, Lana voltou à conversa:

Você se mudou pra cá, Lois?

Eu! Não! Não conseguiria viver muito tempo aqui. – e sorriu.

Nem se fosse com o Clark? – Lana fez Lois engasgar.

O que quer dizer com isso, Lana? – e ela sorriu ironicamente como só ela sabia fazer.

Nada, oras. É que vocês estavam juntos na festa em Metropólis e agora você está aqui. Logo, deduzi que está na casa do Clark, já que o apartamento daqui está vago.

Acho que ele disse que somos amigos, não disse?

Lois colocou a caneca na frente dela, deu as costas, mas resolveu voltar pra dizer mais uma coisa:

Aliás, Lana, o que você tem a ver com isso?

**Cap. XI**

O dia de trabalho acabou e Lois voltou à fazenda com canecas especiais de capuccino.

Clark, cheguei! – ela bateu a porta.

Oi, Lois. – ele deu um abraço nela e ela estranhou.

Olha o que trouxe! Café!

Hum, que cheiroso...vamos tomar no celeiro?

Claro!

A noite estava linda, fria e estrelada. Os dois subiram para a janela e começaram a tomar café. Lois estava maravilhada com a vista da fazenda.

Huuum, que cheirinho de mato bom! – Lois fechou os olhos e Clark sorriu. – Brrr! Que frio!

Clark passou as mãos repetidamente nos braços dela e ela continuava achando aquilo muito estranho. Depois de conversas cotidianas, Lois falou sobre Lana.

Você sabe que a Lana foi ao Talon hoje, né?

E...?

Ela estava estranha...

Como assim?

Parecia que estava com ciúme de você.

Ciúme de mim, por que?

Ora! Por eu estar aqui na sua casa...

E como ela sabe?

Ela disse que deduziu. Falou da festa também, que estávamos juntos e tal...

Hum, e você disse o quê?

Que ela não tinha nada a ver com a minha vida.

Nossa!

Err, Clark, sei que já falei com você sobre isso mil vezes, mas ainda pensa nela ou...coisa assim?

Lois, você sabe que gostei muito dela, né? Fiquei cego e deixei de dar atenção a quem merecia, a quem confiava em mim de olhos fechados, como a sua prima Chloe.

Clark falou de Chloe e Lois lembrou que sua prima gostara e talvez ainda gostasse dele. E pelo que Lois pretendia fazer, ela poderia se sentir culpada.

Continue...

Depois de bastante tempo, vi que as coisas não eram assim, que ela não confiava em mim, até porque acho que dei certos motivos, certos segredos que eram só meus. Então, nos afastamos e passei a pensar cada vez menos nela. Quando a gente começa a enxergar o que tem de bom à nossa volta, esse processo fica mais fácil.

E o que você acha que tem de melhor?

Minha família, esse lugar, a incrível amizade que tenho com você...

E pensar que nós deixamos de viver muito mais quando me mudei para Metropolis...

Mas, agora, acho que somos melhores amigos, não é? E isso ninguém pode tirar da gente.

Aah, eu sei que sou ótima companhia! – Lois ficou tímida.

Com você, minha vida fica mais leve e menos complexa. Gosto disso! – ele sorriu pra ela, que estava debruçada na janela.

Ah, com certeza! É só lembrar da festa...

Naquela festa, eu tive coragem de fazer o que eu quis. E eu nunca tive coragem de falar, fazer, sentir as coisas. Acho que você tem alguma coisa que me deixa...fluir.

Ué, mas o que foi que você fez? – ela riu.

Ah, você sabe muito bem... – Clark começava a ficar tímido de novo.

Não sei. – ela se fez de desentendida.

O beijo, oras.

Aahh, o beijo...

Eu não sei se te peço desculpas ou se comento sobre ele. Depende se você gostou ou não...

Comente sobre ele...

Bom, como eu disse lá na festa, eu senti uma vontade imensa de te beijar e depois não sabia se tinha gostado ou não. Quer dizer, acho que não se importou, senão teria me batido ou coisa assim. Mas, eu queria saber se você gostou do beijo em si.

Já não me recordo tão bem...

Err...que pena, então.

**Cap. XII**

Ele se debruçou na janela também e perdeu o olhar. Lois ficou em pé de frente pra ele, olhou com um ar confuso e disse com um tom mandão:

Clark! Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer?

O quê? – ele ficou de pé também.

Eu disse que não lembro bem.

Por que?

Ah, a gente já tinha bebido e...ah, Clark, vem cá! – ela puxou ele pra perto com os dois braços. – Me beija logo!

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas surpreso, passou a mão no rosto dela gentilmente e obedeceu a ordem. O beijo foi quentinho e doce, bem ao estilo Clark.

Uaaaaauu...está bem melhor que antes. Como ele consegue? – Lois pensava. – Será que ele se importa se eu mudar só um pouquinho pro meu jeito?

Lois tornou o beijo um pouquinho mais agressivo. Clark gostou.

E aí, lembrou?

Mais ou menos...acho que preciso lembrar mais um pouco. – ela sorriu. – Quer dizer...vamos esquecer aquele beijo? Acho que esse foi o nosso real primeiro beijo...

E ele a beijou, beijou, beijou e beijou por muuuuito tempo.


End file.
